


Chaos Theory

by JanePrince



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanePrince/pseuds/JanePrince
Summary: Jack retired precisely six months and thirteen days ago.Mac has gone through precisely eight new prospects in that same amount of time.Matty refuses to lose another agent.Murdoc has an idea.And Riley and Bozer are determined to get you to meet their mutual friend.





	1. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dis·or·der
> 
> noun  
> 1\. a state of confusion.
> 
> verb  
> 1\. disrupt the systematic functioning or neat arrangement of

Mac was constantly convincing himself everything was fine. Until he completely froze when Jonah Walsh unexpectedly showed up during an assignment in Libya.

The taunts were nearly unbearable as Walsh yanked Mac's head backwards by his hair with one hand and pressed the cool gun barrel to Mac's temple with the other. His words were blunt, mocking with malice and glee as he talked about how first his girlfriend and then his father betrayed and abandoned him.

And now Jack was gone.

'Three for three' the phrase repeated in Mac's head over and over again as Walsh cocked his gun.

Leanna cut the situation off short when she decidedly clipped off two inches of skin from Walsh's hand with a sniper rifle.

Jack had left with only a three sentence note and his father's dog tags on his kitchen counter.

'Gotta keep my family safe. Can't promise when I'll be back. Love you guys (and gals).' Riley read outloud before she took a deep breath, placed the letter back down, and quietly walked out of the apartment. Leanna moved to follow but Bozer grabbed her hand and shook his head no. Mac vaguely remembered hearing him tell her about how Riley didn't handle it well when people she loved disappeared on her.

Jack had gone to find Tiberius Kovacs. Matty was convinced it would only take a few weeks, which was why she didn't say anything at the beginning. But a few days turned into a week and a week turned into two. Riley wasn't talking much, Bozer was having a harder time lightening up situations, and Mac was starting to ask more and more questions. So many in fact, Matty was worried that Mac would ignore her again when he thought she was hiding secrets about his father.

Mac, Bozer, Riley, and Leanna sat in silence as Matty gave them all the details she could give as the Phoenix wasn't involved in Jack's mission. Because Jack had blind-sighted her too by going back to the CIA.

Sighing, Matty held Mac back before he could leave the War Room.

Matty knew this was hurting him the most (though Riley was a very close second). She was trying to be stern with Mac reminding him that he was going to need a new partner until Jack came back. Mac nodded and made eye contact when appropriate but he refused to talk.

Six months, thirteen days, and eight new possible partners later, each one had quit due to either not wanting to work with Mac's methods or they were getting hurt in the process of his genius. By the fourth partner, Matty was nearly yelling at him but they both knew her heart wasn't in it. She missed Jack too, the dumb idiot.

Despite the numerous set-backs, Matty forced the team to take a break instead letting other members of the Phoenix run missions or gather intel for future ones. So when the eighth prospect left, Matty wasn't surprised to receive information that a certain assassin wanted to talk.

"Heard our little boy scout is having some trouble. Maybe I could help," Murdoc grinned in his bright orange jumpsuit.

"Do you have anything else to say or am I just wasting my time? I thought you had information you wanted to give me," Matty spat back, clearly in no mood to talk.

Murdoc giggled softly as he leaned forward on the metal table, his attached handcuffs scraping against it. "More like a deal, Matilda. You and Angus are in a bind. And I'm willing to help fix it."

Matty perked up. The possibility of Murdoc knowing Kovacs was slim but welcomed at this point. She sat up straighter, ready to make a counter offer, bargain Murdoc's son if need-

"Let me be the boy scout's new partner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or·gan·ic
> 
> adjective  
> 1\. relating to or derived from living matter
> 
> 2\. (of food or farming methods) produced or involving production without the use of chemical fertilizers, pesticides, or other artificial agents

"So what are we looking for again?"

"Uh... wire crimpers."

"What are those even used for?"

"Heck if I know."

Riley sighed as she attempted to look like she knew what she was looking for but ultimately just touched the random tools lining the shelves of the hardware store. Bozer on the other hand was determined to find the oddly named tool Mac asked for.

Ever since Matty had let the team go on break, Mac was working on anything and everything around the house. Replacing all the doors insulation, caulking the bathtub, refinishing the outdoor patio, name it, Mac has done it or its on his nonexistent to-do list. While working on some wiring in the living room, Mac suddenly cursed out loud and starting searching the house like a mad man.

Bozer was very familiar with this pattern of behavior from his best friend. It had happened a few times before. In fourth grade a kid named Billy Donald smashed Mac's science project because he could. Three days later, Mac came back to school with a perfect replica. Mac got first place but also fell asleep in art class later that day, Bozer remembered fondly.

But grade school was much different than now. Now, Bozer was worried.

'Hey man, it's all good! I'll go get you some new... whatever it is and you can go get started on the toaster I saw you eyeing earlier.' Bozer grinned a little nervously as he rubbed his hands together. 'In fact, write down everything you need and Riley and I will get it for you. That way you don't lose that Mac Attack rhythm you got goin' on.'

Mac was so focused he didn't even think about Bozer's possible alternative motives. Instead, he found a notepad and a pen writing down about ten to fifteen things, tore the piece of paper, and handed it to Bozer along with forty dollars. Confused, Bozer went to ask about the amount of money compared to the items on the list not matching up.

'Dinner, too,' Mac murmured. 'I haven't finished fixing the oven-'

'It's all good, homie. Just... do you, man.'

"Boze. Bozer!" Riley waved a hand in front of his face. "You here? You dozed off there."

"Sorry. Just thinking about Mac," He smiled sheepishly. "He's getting better-"

Riley snorted.

"He is! Just in his own genius way. He's in the anger slash fix-it phase now. I'm sure after this break he'll have it all out of his system. And then this new partner that Matty is looking for will be perfect and all will be good and kosher in the world."

Riley laughed. "I hope so. I miss our nerdy leader. I'm starting to feel bad leaving him home alone when you and I are going on our respective dates."

"You too?!" Bozer turned around suddenly. "Man, I thought it was just me."

"Definitely not just you," Riley picked up a rather large wrench. "Shame he hasn't had any luck finding someone."

"He hasn't had the best luck these- ah ha! Found you!" Bozer picked up a plier looking tool comparing it to the photo he was looking at on his phone. "Anyways, he hasn't had the best luck these past few years. And finding someone who understands what we do without knowing what we do isn't exactly an easy thing to find."

"Not to mention if they'll be used against us in the future," Riley sighed again and set the wrench back.

"Like Nasha."

"Like Nasha." Riley agreed.

"Excuse me?"

Riley and Bozer turn around to see you give an awkward smile and wave. 

"Sorry to bother you both but you look like you know what you're doing," You pointed to the hand basket Riley was holding. "And I was wondering if either of you knew where the wire crimpers are? The kid upfront looked at me a little confused."

"Oh yeah," Bozer waved a hand in the air and scrunched his face. "That's Jimmy. He started like two weeks ago."

Riley turned her head slightly to whisper. "You know the staff here by name?"

"Seriously? Have you not met my roommate?"

Riley chuckled.

Bozer grinned and motioned you over to where he and Riley was standing. "The wire crimpers are right here."

You sighed relieved pulling one off and into your basket. "Oh, thank you so much! I was afraid I was going to have to go across town and fight traffic for a twenty dollar pair of crimpers. I still don't know how people drive here."

Riley's interested was piqued. "You're not from LA?"

"Goodness, no!" You laughed. "I moved here about two months ago a several states away from here. Bought a fixer upper hence this," You pulled your basket up to about eye level.

Growing up, Mac believed in facts and science and probability. Bozer on the other hand believed in fate. And fate was handing him an opportunity.

"A fixer upper, huh? You must be a real handyman-uh, woman," Bozer tried steering the conversation in his favor and ignored Riley's eye roll.

"Actually, no. I'm terrible. I've just been watching a lot of YouTube videos." You blushed embarrassed looking at your shoes. "And learned a whole lot of patience too."

"Well, we're not good at that kind of stuff either," Bozer motioned a hand between him and his partner. "But," he dragged the word out, "We do have a friend who's like insanely good at this kind of stuff. Like, scary good."

Bozer noticed Riley's confused stare but continued to ignore her. He had a plan and he was going to do his best for one of his favorite people in the world.

"Is he a handyman?" You questioned.

"Of about anything and everything. You name it, he can do it. In fact, I can give you his number if you get on a D-I-Y you can't D-I-Y."

Riley put the pieces together. But before she decided if she should scold Bozer or not, she took another look at you. You were sweet looking, dressed in some overall shorts that had some iron on patches (most likely to cover holes) and dried white paint. Your shoes were in a variety shades of brown paints and splatters of white. Hair up in a bun and a red handkerchief folded and used as a hair bandana. You looked like Mac's type and you were shopping for tools to fix stuff on your own. One date with you couldn't hurt. 

"One time, when he was doing a presentation at a school, he used chocolate to stop a sulfuric acid leak." Riley added. Bozer grinned.

"Chocolate?!" You raised your brows in shock. "No way!"

"My boy is the master. And even better, anything you need fixed, he can do it way cheaper than these professionals. He does this stuff as a hobby," Bozer elbowed Riley's side as he walked up to you, excited his plan was still working. "Plus we're just doing a store run for him right now. We know nothing. I think he was working on the toaster when I left. Something about the heating coils not working evenly."

You bit your bottom lip weighing the pros and cons. To have a stranger come into your home and fix something made you nervous for a whole slew of reasons. But on the other hand, you didn't have much to steal from at the moment in your house. The very bare necessities were there. Plus your elderly neighbor across the street was nosey enough that if something went wrong, you were sure he would come over to check things out.

"Why not? I could at least try once."

Bozer held in his physical enthusiasm and wound up yelling 'Great!' a little too loudly. Riley laughed but rolled her eyes. She was happy that his planned work though.

After typing the number in your phone, Riley and Bozer said their goodbyes as you continued shopping and they went to checkout.

"That was bold of you," Riley started first.

"You saw her. Mac will think she's cute at the least. Then he'll get a schoolboy crush on her once he sees how much she's fixing her place and up then BOOM! I'm best man at their wedding."

"Seriously, Boze? This is just suppose to help Mac and maybe get a date out of it," Riley picked up the bags as her friend put his cash back in his wallet. "You're going a little too far."

"Nah. Like I said earlier, Mac will get out of his funk, go back to work with his new partner, save the world - with you and I of course, and go out on a date with a pretty girl. What could possibly go wrong?"


	3. System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sys·tem
> 
> noun  
> 1\. a set of things working together as parts of a mechanism or an interconnecting network
> 
> 2\. a set of principles or procedures according to which something is done; an organized scheme or method

Matty was nervous. Though she would never admit that anyone including herself. She spent a little more time than usual in the War Room to look over every last detail, again. Again being about the twentieth time or so now. 

Nothing was too minuscule or insignificant. Everything had to be perfect she told herself as she added a box of jumbo paperclips to the glass bowl. A slight bribe perhaps but she was desperate to get on Mac's good side before springing hell on him.

No, hell was too nice of a word for that man. Cacodemon? Fiend?

The computerized wall beeped making Matty turn her attention to it. The calculations of another scenario popped up. Percentages, graphs, maps, and other various pieces of information flared to life. Taking a few deep breaths, Matty read over them multiple times to the point she had it nauseously memorized. There was nothing more she could do. She had gone over everything with a fine tooth comb.

And even Oversight.

Sending a text out, Matty kept her back turned to the door and waited.

"Hey, Matty! Long time no see!" Bozer was the first to walk in, Riley and Mac behind him.

"I trust that your break helped clear your minds and prepare you for your next mission then?" Matty questioned, back still to them.

A beat of silence. She could tell they knew something was up and she was still hesitant to do what she was about to do.

"What is it, Matty?" Mac's voice was low, still not his normal tone either she noted.

A slow exhale and she turned around. "Your new partner is ready for you. I've hand selected him this time. And I hope you understand that I did not choose this person lightly."

The three friends looked at each other warily. A silent conversations between the young adults as Matty watched.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Mac said steadily. "I... I know I've been messing up and haven't been myself lately but people need my help. And I can't do that if I don't start being better not just for Riley and Bozer, but for Jack too."

Matty's lips quirked in a quick smile but it just as quickly disappeared. "Good to know, Blondie." Matty walked back to the wall and pressed a virtual button.

The door Mac, Riley, and Bozer walked through earlier was opened to one of the TAC Team members. He walked in, finger on the trigger but gun at ease, as two others walked in in similar fashion. They politely asked the young trio to move back and closer to the director.

"Matty-" Riley started.

"You'll see." Matty stopped her.

A rustling of chains was heard before the footsteps. A flash of an orange jumpsuit and white slips on shoes was the only warning they got before-

"Angus. It's been far too long," Murdoc's teasing voice sang. Two more agents were behind the mad man, each holding an arm as two more soldiers followed from behind. "I have to say, I feel quite honored to have so much security escorting me. It's almost like a little homecoming parade for my new job." Murdoc was covered in chains, all attached to one another making it nearly impossible for someone to walk.

Mac's face immediately went through a variety of emotions. Too many for Matty to catch. "The hell is-" Mac turned to his boss, his friend, eyes swimming with questions.

"Again, Mac, you have to understand that I did not choose this person lightly."

"I'm starting to think you did," Mac couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. If the blood wasn't rushing Mac's ears he would have heard Murdoc's glee at finding out that Mac didn't know he was going to be his new partner.

Matty inhaled deeply and forced herself to become less of the friend and more of the boss. "Mac, I have gone over this decision dozens of times," Her voice dropped as Mac sat down on the table to keep their conversation quiet. "Every possible scenario has been tried and testing with every member of Phoenix. No normal person can work with you. You are too unique and too good. Jack wasn't normal either because he had the same let's-die-trying attitude you have when it comes to saving the world. Murdoc is the only other crazy person who can keep up with you and watch your back."

Matty watched as Mac's jaw clench and unclench as she spoke. She knew that he knew she was right. His brain was going a million miles an hour as Riley and Bozer added in their concerns as he thought. 

"Then you have a plan." Mac interrupted. "Otherwise you wouldn't let us go half way around the world without insurance."

This time, Matty didn't hide her smile. "That's better, Blondie. Now you're thinking."

"Sharing with the class would help all of us out if we're going to be working as a team, Matilda." Murdoc whined.

The team looked over to him all with various looks of apprehension on their face.

"Murdoc will only be out of his cage for missions. So when the four of you are out and about, he will be wearing a tracking device at all times."

Before Matty could finish her sentence one of the TAC members snapped a thin, black metal choker around Murdoc's neck. The assassin murmured his displeasure.

"As long as whoever is wearing this," Matty held up a bracelet similar to Murdoc's choker, "Murdoc can't be further than 50 yards away or else he might get a little uncomfortable."

"A shock collar, Matilda? Really?" Murdoc seethed. "You failed to mention that earlier."

Riley and Bozer started laughing quietly. Matty's smile widened.

"But how do we know he can't disarm the... device off by himself?" Mac questioned, arms crossed.

"Finger print, code, and key. Murdoc's new fashion statement needs a finger print scan of who I will obviously not disclose, a code that is randomly generated every 15 minutes, and a good old fashioned key."

Mac was quiet. Most likely going over the stats Matty had already been doing for weeks now for this plan to work.

A deep sigh from the genius and a quick smile from his friends signaled his decision. "So where are we going?"


End file.
